


Hide and Go Sheep

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Once A Day [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life, Word of the Day Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: The continuing misadventures of a politician and her bodyguard.Whimsy never killed anyone. Not *those* country matters. Hands off, he's not yours. Not actually longing for those old school days. And we raise a glass to toast to those who are no longer with us.





	1. Capricious

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this set of drabbles/shorts is words that have animals hidden in them. Hence the that terrible title.

**Capricious - Whimsical, impulsive, unpredictable**

* * *

 

There were certain things that Heero simply didn’t do. Whimsy was one of them.

So stopping the car so Relena could get out in the rain and go running through a field of wildflowers was completely beyond him. She was laughing and smiling and looking happier than he had seen her in ages, and in that respect it was nice, but it was also throwing their schedule completely off.

Standing under an umbrella next to the car, he watched her run towards a patch of purple, where she stooped to gather a handful. Content with her newly acquired bouquet, Relena meandered back to the car, stopping in front of Heero with a giant smile on her face. He raised his eyebrows at her in a silent question.

“I feel better.”

“That’s all well and good, but you’re also soaked.”

“I’ll dry off.”

He grunted before opening the door. She slid in to find a blanket and a couple of towels waiting for her. She smirked at him, apparently aware of the fact that he would make sure she wouldn’t get sick. A bag with a change of clothes was also on the seat.

“Thank you for indulging me,” she said when he resumed his position in the driver’s seat.

He glanced in the rear view mirror just in time to see her take her shirt off. Cheeks coloring, he swiftly turned his attention back to the road. “It’s fine.” Whatever she wanted to do would be fine with him, even if he didn’t understand it.


	2. Bucolic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Acres is the place to be....farm livin' is the life for me!

**Bucolic - adjective: 1. Pastoral; rustic. 2. Of or relating to a herdsman or a shepherd. Noun: 1. A pastoral poem. 2. A farmer; shepherd.**

* * *

 

“I could get used to this,” Relena stated as she looked out the window of her room. She was saying in a castle that had been long since been converted to a hotel, and the room she was staying had a lovely view of the surrounding grounds. Located in the middle of nowhere as they were, plenty of farmland was visible.

“Are you saying that you want to move to the middle of nowhere? Wouldn’t that require you to quit your job?” Heero asked, looking up from document he was reading.

She wrinkled her nose. “Maybe after I retire. I think by then I will be thoroughly sick of people and will need the solitude.”

“Good attitude,” he murmured as he returned his focus to the paper in his hand.


	3. Cuckold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying she's jealous, but she's totally jealous.

**Cuckold - Noun: A man whose wife is unfaithful. Verb tr.: To make a cuckold of a husband.**

* * *

 

“Well hello, handsome,” the leggy redhead purred in Heero’s ear. His spine stiffened and he stared straight ahead, ignoring her.

“Aw, come on now,” she continued, sliding one hand along his shoulder to bury her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. “Don’t spoil my fun.”

“You’re married,” he finally grunted.

“And you’re not. I figured someone who is wound as tight as you are might enjoy a little,” she sucked in a breath, “fun.”

“Forget it. I’m not interested,” Heero muttered, shifting slightly in an attempt to get away from her.

“Mrs. Pelhan, so nice to see you,” Relena greeted as she walked up to them. Mrs. Pelhan stepped away from Heero and attempted to smile at the Vice-foreign Minister.

“Vice-foreign Minister, please, call me Rebecca,” she replied, a plastic smile plastered on her face. “What brings you to this little corner of the party?”

“Just collecting my bodyguard,” Relena answered. “I have an early meeting tomorrow morning.”

“Of course, of course. It was nice of you to come,” Rebecca said politely.

“Thank you for the invite,” Relena responded. “Shall we go, Heero?”

“As you wish,” he answered, offering her his arm. He almost shouted with joy when she took it and leaned her head against his shoulder, but managed to keep his cool. He didn’t have to turn around to see that Rebecca was silently seething, having lost her conquest of the night to the prudish Vice-foreign Minister of all people.

“Are you okay?” Relena asked as Heero guided them through the crowd.

“Ready to get out of here,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry Rebecca got to you. It’s the world’s worst kept secret that she runs around on her husband. And while I’m not particularly fond of Pelhan, he’s mostly good so I see no point allowing his wife to try and sleep with my bodyguard.”

“You sound jealous.”

“What!”

He smirked. “You don’t have to worry, you know.”

“Well isn’t that comforting?” she chuckled as she rolled her eyes.


	4. Lyceum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, she's not that nostalgic for schooldays gone bye.

**Lyceum - 1. A lecture hall or an institution that provides public lectures, discussions, concerts, etc. 2. A secondary school.**

* * *

 

Pulling the door open, Relena breathed in the scent of chalk and wood polish and freshly waxed floors. It felt like it had been an eternity since she had set foot in the classroom, when it had only been ten years. Ten years since her life had been turned upside down. She was no longer that naïve girl who saw the world through rose colored glasses and only worried if her father’s job was going to keep him from attending her birthday party.

With a nostalgic sigh, she worked her way up the steps to her old seat and sat down, leaning back in the chair and let her mind wander down memory lane. She remembered how the sisters had lectured on history, geography, and literature. Things had been so frightfully dull back then, Relena always knew what to expect.

Until he showed up, her prince from the stars.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she heard the classroom door open, followed by giggles and chattering. Her old classmates were smiling up at her. “There you are, Miss Relena!”

“Oh, please, just call me Relena,” she answered with an embarrassed blush. She hated how her status as first the Vice-foreign Minister’s daughter and then as the Vice-foreign Minister influenced how her peers interacted with her.

“But-“ they started to protest, but Relena held up a hand to silence them and then shook her head.

“Just Relena.”

“So why are you hiding in here?” one of the women, Regina, asked. “The party is out on the patio.”

“I know, but I was just reminiscing. Seeing if things were still the same,” Relena answered with a shrug. “I can’t believe that it’s been ten years. It feels like it’s been an entire lifetime.”

“Considering that you left school when the war started and immediately began working as the Vice-foreign Minister when it ended probably doesn’t help,” a second woman, Samantha, noted.

“There’s no point in wishing that things were different,” Relena said with a sad smile.

“Well I know what I wish were different,” the third and final woman, Elizabeth, said. “I wish Heero were here.”

The three women dissolved into giggles as Relena’s gaze slid to the seat across the aisle from her. Heero’s seat. 

“He was so handsome,” Regina sighed. “I’ll never forget the image of him on a horse. It was like he was born in the saddle.”

“His eyes were pretty dreamy,” Elizabeth said. “Such a rich shade of blue.”

“I bet he was really muscular under his uniform,” Samantha said slyly. “He was really athletic."

“And then he disappeared,” all three sighed together, causing Relena to chuckle.

“Honestly, I tried to track him down for this reunion,” Elizabeth said. “But when I went through the records to find his contact information, there was no sign of him. It was like he didn’t exist. I had to call Regina to make sure I didn’t dream him up.”

Relena laughed. “I distinctly remember him tearing up the invitation to my birthday party, so no, you didn’t dream him up.”

“Good, now we know we’re not crazy,” Samantha said with a grin. The girls dissolved into laughter again, but fell silent when they heard the door open. Curiously they turned to see who it was, and three jaws dropped when Heero eased his way in with a plate of food and a glass of punch in hand.

He carefully made his way up to where Relena was sitting before putting the food and punch in front of her. “Sally says you haven’t eaten all day.”

Relena frowned. “I had breakfast.”

“I remember, I was there,” he answered as he sat down in his old seat. “But you’ve skipped lunch and now it’s nearly dinner time. Eat up.”

“And have you eaten today?”

“I sampled the buffet earlier with Wufei.”

“Making sure nothing was poisoned?”

“No, just taste testing. The deviled eggs are pretty good.”

“So, how did you know I’d be in here?”

“Because I know you.” He looked at where they were sitting and frowned. “Weren’t these our assigned seats?”

“Yes.”

“Just checking.”

“I see.” She picked at her food, aware that her old friends were studying Heero with obvious interest. He was ignoring them, as usual, sitting in his chair with one ankle resting on the other knee, arms folded against his chest, and his chin down. There was a fine sheen of perspiration on his face, and Relena noticed that he was still wearing his jacket despite the summer heat. “Aren’t you warm?” she finally asked. Her friends looked between them with interest.

“I’m fine.”

“So you say, but you’re sweating. Why don’t you just take your jacket off? You’ve already undone the top button on your shirt and loosened your tie. What’s the point in keeping the jacket on?”

“I have my reasons.”

She snorted, recognizing Heero Yuy code for, “I’m packing heat and I don’t want anyone to know it.” Slamming her hand down on the desk, she rose and stepped over to where he sat and reached for his jacket. Before he could respond she yanked it open and groaned when she saw his side arm sitting in his shoulder holster. “Why did you bring that? You’re here as my date, not as my bodyguard.”

Tugging his jacket closed and smoothing the lapels, he shot a glare at her. “So?”

With her forehead resting in her palm, Relena shook her head. “You know what, just forget about it. Obviously old habits die hard.”

“Hn.”

“Um, are you two dating?” Regina asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

Relena spun, her skirt flaring around her calves as she looked at her friends in a panic. She held her hands up. “What, uh, no. He actually works as my bodyguard most of the time, but he occasionally goes off duty to escort me to official functions. Like school reunions and state dinners.”

“It sounds like you two are living together,” Elizabeth said slyly.

“Because we are, in an official capacity. He’s my around-the-clock bodyguard. Since he’s on my protection detail all the time, he lives with me. We’re more like roommates than anything else,” Relena explained, painfully aware of the blush on her cheeks.

“Uh-huh,” they chorused, clearly not believing her.

She pulled them together in a tight group and glared at them. “I swear,” she whispered furiously. “There’s nothing between us. There wasn’t anything between us ten years ago and there isn’t anything between us now. Will you please just drop this?”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you like him,” Regina said as she waggled her eyebrows. “Honestly, one of these days you should just plant one on him just to see what will happen.”

“I am a public official; I don’t run around just planting one on people just because I feel like it!” Relena hissed angrily.

“I don’t see why not,” Samantha shrugged. “I don’t think he could live with you and not feel something.”

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation,” Relena moaned in mortification.

“I can’t believe you’re having that conversation within my earshot,” Heero commented, looking at them with something dangerously akin to amusement in his eyes.

All four women turned to look at him, Relena blushing brightly. He slowly rose and stepped closer to her, one arm reaching for her waist and the other for her neck. Pulling her against him, she let out a soft gasp as their bodies collided, causing him to smirk. He then bent down and captured her lips, kissing her in a way she hadn’t been kissed since she was a teenager.

Damn Heero and his ambush kisses.

He pulled away and smiled at her, before leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers. “We should do that more often.” He pressed his lips against hers for one last kiss before sauntering down the stairs, leaving Relena and her friends standing stunned behind him.

“Nothing going on between you two, huh?” Samantha grinned.

“W-well, no,” Relena stuttered.

“I guess that means you two just hook up when you feel like it?” Elizabeth asked innocently.

“We’ve never slept together,” Relena answered with a frown.

“Given the expression on your face, I think we may have to believe that,” Samantha sighed. “Honestly, you two should just get together. You like him, he likes you, just get with the program already!”

Chewing on her lower lip, Relena considered what her friends were saying. Things were ridiculously comfortable between herself and her bodyguard, heck, they’d seen each other naked more times than they could count without actually having sex. She supposed the next logical step was to move on to more intimate endeavors.

“Be bold, Relena. Make your move,” Regina urged. Behind her Samantha and Elizabeth nodded.

“Well,” Relena said hesitantly, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

She was rewarded with brilliant smiles and the sensation of butterflies in her stomach.


	5. Jubilee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we raise a glass for those who are no longer with us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is in its own universe apart from all the others. Arguably more bittersweet and out and out angsty, but the angst sentiment is there. Also, it's entirely up to you as to who is still with them, and who has since moved on.

**Jubilee - 1. A special anniversary of an event, especially a 50th anniversary. 2. Rejoicing or celebration.**

* * *

 

Alcohol had been free flowing nearly all night, and as a result people were louder and more cheerful than usual. Not like they didn’t have a good excuse – the annual celebration to mark the end of the Eve War was reason enough for everyone to drink until they were abnormally cheerful.

Relena had been nursing the same glass of champagne for nearly an hour, as it simply wouldn’t do for the former Vice-foreign Minister to get drunk and say something that would end up in the tabloids the next morning. As a result it was now warm, but not completely unpalatable.

She reached up and patted her hair, but it hadn’t slipped from the French twist all evening. Her honey blond hair had faded to nearly white, and there were lines on her face that hadn’t been there fifty years ago, but she didn’t feel any different. She had used her words to fight and maintain the peace, backed by Preventer and the Gundam pilots when necessary.

Retirement had felt like ages ago, but she still kept up with things in an unofficial capacity, serving as an advisor to those brave enough to fill her shoes. She waved at the current Vice-Foreign Minister, a lovely young woman with an olive complexion, long black hair, striking green eyes, and a head for politics that Relena was envious of. No doubt this young woman would do just fine without her guidance.

“Time flies,” a voice noted behind her, and the corners of Relena’s mouth tugged up into a smile.

“Far too fast, in my opinion,” she replied as Heero moved up to stand next to her. Despite years of persistent rumors, they had never gotten married, let alone dated. Their relationship was unconventional, but what mattered was that it worked for them. The strength of their friendship alone had been enough and in the end they didn’t regret it.

“Quite the party,” Heero observed as little bursts of laughter echoed around the ballroom. “I don’t think that there’s anyone who declined the invitation.”

“Except those who obviously couldn’t be here,” she murmured in quiet reply. The last fifty years had not been kind to their friends, and a few had gone to their eternal rest.

“Then a toast, to the memory of those who fought hard, but are not here to see their vision realized,” he said, lifting his glass into the air.

Raising her champagne flute, Relena tapped it against Heero’s tumbler of brandy, the soft clink of the glass lost in the cacophony of the celebration.

“Cheers.”


End file.
